


Laced With Love

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Imagine, Bucky x Reader, F/M, bucky fluff, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky Barnes doesn’t desire you, he wants you, and those are two different things. To him want is desire laced with love, a feeling that tells him he’ll want you for longer than just a night and the morning after. The only problem is that he has to do something to get you alone with him, but luckily enough for him you’re just as eager to have a one on one.





	Laced With Love

Bucky enters the living room to find you sprawled out on the couch like a cat. Natasha had set you up on a blind date last night and to say he’s eager to find out how it went would be an understatement. He leans over the couches’ edge and asks, “How’d it go?”

 

“Terrible” you answer honestly while turning your head to face him. Bucky uses all most top-notch assassin skills to put on a poker face and hide his relief. For a moment there he’d been scared that Nat had picked a winner. 

 

“He wasn’t the one?”

 

“He wasn’t even in the top ten...thousand” 

 

“Mhm, sorry to hear about that doll”

 

“Looks like they don’t make ‘em like they used to Barnes”

 

Bucky grins at that. He knows for a fact there ain’t no men like him, he’s just been waiting for a chance to show you that. 

 

“Anything I can do to help?” he asks with mock innocence. He’s played out this fantasy a hundred times in his head, and how he can help is a lot more hands on than listening to you vent or offering to buy you your favorite ice cream. 

 

He watches you think things over for a moment or two. He’d pay good money to know what thoughts are running through your mind. If they’re anything like his they’re enough to make Tony blush. 

 

“Magically convince Steve to cancel my training session?”

 

Not exactly the answer he was hoping for. Still he gives it his best, “Well maybe I could-”. Before he can finish his sentence you spring up from the couch and turn to face him completely. Your voice is ten octaves higher now, “Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite?”

 

“Woah woah woah, not so easy doll. I have an idea but I’m not sure-”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, uh, we could say we’re going out for a run and instead go grab a slice”

 

“Mhm, how very evil genius of you”

 

At first Bucky rolls his eyes, but then he finds himself grinning. He’s always had a soft spot when it comes to your teasing, which Steve never fails to point out. Truth be told, you’re the only one besides Steve and Sam that Bucky even allows to tease him. 

 

As if on cue Steve walks into the living room, narrowing his eyes in confusion when he sees you sitting down instead of stretching or drinking a protein shake. He crosses his arms over his chest, “Did you forget about our session?”

 

“No, in fact I’ve been waiting for you!”

 

Bucky can see the apprehension in Steve’s eyes. He’s looking at you both like a disapproving parent who's trying to find out what their kids are hiding. Like as if in ten seconds you’re going to point to Bucky and say that he was the one who broke Grandma’s favorite vase. 

 

Steve’s tone is sarcastic, “Oh, have you?” Bucky is amused as you don’t give up or back down. He wonders if you’re more excited to miss training or to get to spend time with him. He’s hoping it’s the second one. 

 

“Yeah! I was thinking that I could switch things up and go out for a run with Bucky instead” 

 

Steve turns to Bucky and looks at him like he can read his thoughts. He’s waiting for any indication that you’re lying and this is all some grand, master-plan to sneak away and toilet paper Quill’s Milano or glue googly-eyes on  Mjölnir . 

 

Bucky holds Steve’s gaze, “She can lift trucks and jump from burning buildings with you any day, I just figured going out on a run with me would be nice for once” Bucky knows that he’s gonna tell Steve the truth later tonight, but for right now he’s enjoying the rush of it being your little secret. 

 

Steve folds, “Alright then, I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 am though (y/n). Clint and Wanda will be there too” Bucky can feel the excitement beaming from you even though you’re doing your best to hide it. 

 

“Yes Captain” you say followed by a salute. Steve shakes his head, but his smile is undeniable. He pats Bucky’s shoulder, “Yeah, have fun with this one.” Bucky tries not to smirk, if only Steve knew. 

* * *

 

 

“Think you could get me out of my meeting with Secretary Ross next month?”

 

Bucky laughs softly as he slides into the booth. He’s sat opposite you now, “Pull a fire alarm before it starts?” He watches as you roll your eyes in response. “The only levers I could pull in that tower would probably release a nuclear bomb or something” you tease. 

 

“Technically that would get you out of it…”

 

“Technically, we’d all be dead.”

 

“Then we’d never be able to sneak out like this again...”

 

Bucky’s smirking dangerously at you now. It’s only dangerous because it’s one of those smirks that convinces people to follow you blindly. No doubt if he keeps looking at you like that you’ll suddenly agree to robbing a bank or taking Tony’s suit out for a joy-ride. 

 

“Or we could do it without sneaking around” you say before taking a bite. Bucky wonders if all the sugar from his large coke has gone to his head. Are you asking him out, or is Steve right and he’s finally gone into a junk food coma?

 

He tries to play it cool, “What do you mean?” Once again Bucky’s trying to harness years of training in order to not look like a love sick pup. The last thing he wants to do is get his hopes up, and he’s  **_really_ ** been hoping for this exact moment. 

 

“I mean like we could plan to go out just the two of us..if you want...”

 

Bucky can tell that you’ve added on the last part in order to brace yourself from possible rejection. Luckily enough for you, that’s the last thing he’s planning to do. How the hell could he say no to a doll like you?

 

“Could I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?”

 

With only just asking you that Bucky feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Having those words finally leave his lips, when he’s not dreaming, feels amazing. Bucky has wanted to ask you out for months. 

  
  


“I’d love that James”

 

Not only is the smile on your face right now the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, but the way his name sounds leaving your lips is heavenly. He wants to do anything he can to hear you say it again and he fights back the urge to picture what you’d sound like moaning it.    

 

Bucky takes a triumphant bite of pizza. The cheesy goodness seeming otherworldly now given the news he’s just recieved. Bucky figures that he could even be eating quinoa and spinach right now and still be just as blissful. 

 

“How about we meet in the main lobby around 8?”

 

Given the fact that you both live in the same place he can’t exactly pick you up and he was afraid that asking to meet outside your room would sound too forward. So, meeting in the main lobby of the tower seemed like the happy medium. 

 

“Perfect” you say excitedly. Bucky smiles softly to himself as he drinks in the feeling of having you be just as excited about your date as he is. It makes him feel wanted; a feeling he’s almost forgotten. 

 

He knows that he’s cared for and appreciated, but wanted is something else entirely. Want is desire laced with love. When you want someone you want them as a whole, but when you desire them it’s most often just for short-term pleasure. 

 

So, the raven haired assassin basks in the sunlight of having the most incredible girl he’s ever known want him. With each stolen glance and playful giggle Bucky can feel your rays illuminating his darkest places and returning warmth to his tired soul. 

 

“Perfect” Bucky repeats. He wants to say more but he knows it’s a risk. Suddenly he could be telling you how beautiful you look when you stroll into the kitchen each morning and make yourself a cup of tea. How it’s made sleepless, nightmare ridden, nights melt away and become soft and hopeful mornings. 

 

Or that Steve absolutely hates the water after the numerous times it’s lead to his nearth death, and Bucky’s, but each summer finds himself escaping the New York heat at a beach with you. Suddenly the super-soldier will be sketching peacefully as he sits in the sand, or floating aimlessly in the ocean’s waves, and it’s all because of you. 

 

It makes Bucky’s heart soar to know that not only can you make him feel safe and strong, but also Steve. You just have this magic about you, Bucky’s always known it. It’s what makes him want you so badly. 

So, in order to not reveal all that Bucky keeps his response simple. He settles back into the comfortable silence of you both enjoying your lunch and tries to keep his mind from running wild with thoughts of you. Stuffing his face with pizza helps. A lot.

 

* * *

 

“Wear that, Barnes will love it” Natasha says while dragging out the first syllable in love. At the sound of her voice you yelp and rush to cover yourself. A visit from Nat is always nice, but only when planned. 

 

A robe now covers your otherwise nearly naked body. You pout, “What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” You love Nat’s skills when it comes to missions but not when it comes to sneaking into your room while you’re half naked. 

 

“Hmm, and what did I tell you about finally going on a date with the guy you’ve been secretly in love with for months now?”

 

You can tell from the smirk on her face that she’s proud of herself. She’s not wrong either, for the past three months she’s had to listen to your Bucky babble as she surprisingly likes to call it. Alliteration seems kinda soft for a woman who could kill you with only a bat of her eyelashes. 

 

“It kinda just happened..I don’t know..” you explain. It’s not like you were planning to finally make a move or anything. You’ve  _ just _ mustered the courage to not blush every time he says your name so asking him out wasn’t exactly on the agenda. 

 

Natasha has her classic ‘it doesn’t take being a spy to know there’s more to the story than that’ look on her face. It’s almost always followed by her revealing something that you never thought about, but was pretty obvious. 

 

“You seriously think Steve just let you miss training and go for a run? With Bucky? You hate cardio, Bucky hates the general population, why would you both decide to go out for a run on the over populated streets of New York?”

 

“So what’s your point?”

 

“My point is that even Rogers was tired of you and Bucky tip-toeing around each other so he let you ditch training to finally get some” 

 

“Nat!”

 

This was a date, only a date. Sure it would be nice to kiss Bucky, sure you’ve been dreaming about it for months now, but you weren’t  _ sure _ it was going to happen. In the 1920’s did people even kiss on the first date?

 

“I’m telling you this so you don’t let more time slip by just because you’re in your own head. Steve knows Bucky as well as I know Clint, which means that he knows what Bucky wants -more than anything-  but is too afraid to go after.”

 

“And I’m what he wants?”

 

“Does Tony secretly let Pepper be the big spoon?”

 

The room is filled with your laughter, and then Nat’s. You both know that Tony is without a doubt the little spoon. So, what Nat is saying is true. As scary as it seems. 

 

“I want him too you know” you confess. 

 

Each night you go to bed dreaming about Bucky to only wake up and daydream about him. Your mind floods with thoughts of each little thing he does that drives you wild, to wondering if you might have the same effect on him. 

 

It’s something about the way he holds himself. The way he just is. You’re drawn to it more than anything. They really don’t make ‘em like the used too, or maybe it’s just he’s one of a kind. 

 

It’s the way he’s the only one Natasha can open up to about her past. She’s never said what she tells him, but she said that she’s told. It’s how he can make her feel safe enough to say her most horrific traumas out-loud without fear of judgement, or fear of being too weak to accept them. 

 

Or how each morning when you go to make yourself a cup of tea he’s sat at the kitchen island reading a book. Seeing the morning rays illuminate his already adorable face is your favorite part of the day. He looks so soft while flipping through the pages. It gives you this indescribable feeling of home.

 

You want him. All of him. Not just for his beautiful face and greek sculpture of a body, but for the way he sees the world and how he can make his friends feel like they’re braver and stronger than they think. 

 

Natasha smirks in response, “I know”. It’s short and sweet. You can tell that she wants to say more, probably even tease you a little bit, but decides not too. She’s always been able to say more with less. 

 

“Hate to disappoint but I actually do have to wear more than just my bra and underwear to this date so…”

 

Natasha begins to walk towards the door. “You sure though? I don’t think Barnes would complain if you showed up looking like this, minus the robe of course, ” she teases. “Of course” you tease right back. After one final mischievous wink, her very own parting gift, she’s gone. 

 

You let out a sigh, one that reminds you you’re about to go out with the most wonderful man you’ve ever met, and then finish getting dressed. As for what you’re wearing you decide to play it cool. You want to feel comfortable so no crazy high heels, extravagant makeup looks, or second skin dresses. 

 

Just you. Because how you are is enough. Besides, it’s pretty clear that Bucky wouldn’t want you to pretend to be some other version of yourself. That’s not the kind of man you’d want, and that’s not the kind of man he is. 

 

Before heading out the door you take one final look at yourself in the mirror. The dress you’re wearing is a simple, v-neckline, shift, black dress that has brown buttons going down the front.  It goes out at your waist and stops right above your knees. 

 

It’s the perfect mixture of empowering, yet effortlessly beautiful. Anytime you wear it you always feel like a goddess in your own skin. It’s perfect. For shoes you settle on sandals with two black bands running across; they match the dress and mood you’re going for. 

 

You smile as you look at your reflection.  _ This is going to be a great night. _ With butterflies in your stomach and a huge grin on your face you head towards the elevator and begin your descent to the lobby of the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky tries to steady his breathing as he looks at you. _ God, how can you look so good? _ You haven’t even spoken to him yet and you’re already driving him wild. He smiles and waves at you while you walk towards him, and hopes he doesn’t look like too much of an idiot while doing so. 

 

He’s finally able to catch his breath as you go in for a hug hello. Softly he says, “You look so incredible (y/n)” Bucky hopes that he’s successfully masked the desire in his voice. He has a long night ahead of him so it would be foolish to crumble into touch-starved pieces now. 

By some miracle you both make it to the restaurant without Bucky relieving that he is a complete and utter love-sick fool. Being alone with you like this has only made him realize how strong his feelings for you are. It’s almost like he feels like he’s at the mercy of your storm. 

 

“Here let me” he says before pulling out you chair for you. Despite the thoughts running through his head, that verge on dirty, he tries to remain ever the gentlemen. He smiles as you thank him kindly. 

 

“Is this where you take all the girls?”

 

Bucky does his best to not laugh. He knows you’re only teasing, but still shakes his head no. There are no other girls to begin with, let alone any that he thinks could ever compare to you. You’re something special, so you deserve a special place like this. 

 

“Is this the kind of place all the other guys take you?” 

 

He watches as you grin in response. Bucky’s relieved that you’ve caught his joke and didn’t think he was insinuating something. Not that he thought it would be wrong if you dated a lot of men he’s just, well, word vomiting in his own head. Thankfully. 

 

“Not even close Buck. They don’t make ‘em like they used to”

 

“Well doll, there ain’t any other men like me” he dares. Bucky wonders if it was maybe a little too suggestive but he also couldn’t stop himself. He wants to push the limits a little, test the waters, and from your face it seems like you want the same. 

 

“Hmm, I think you might need to back up a statement like that…”

 

Your words seem innocent enough but the way you’re looking at him is anything but. Your gaze is almost carnal. It makes him feel like a gazelle and you a hungry lioness. It’s just in this case he’s hoping to be devoured. 

 

The tension is cut as the waiter comes to the table and asks what you’ll have to eat. Bucky orders the lobster ravioli, his secret indulgence because it reminds him of Sunday dinners with his mom, and you order eggplant parmigiana with linguini. An Itlian match made in heaven. 

 

As personal desires are put on hold for the moment, given that you’re both starving, the two of you fall back into your comfortable rhythm. The conversation flows from Tony’s latest tech advancement to your favorite prank Bucky’s ever pulled on Sam. 

Bucky isn’t much of a talker so it’s such a relief to see how easily conversation flows between you both. It makes him feel as though you really understand him and all his little cues. Like if a certain subject makes him nervous, like missions that were close calls, he notices that you’ll seamlessly change topics to something more light-hearted. He feels like less of a burden and more of a joy to be around.  

 

After you get to the topic of whether or not Thor’s hammer would go up in a hot air balloon -Steve’s already told you both that an elevator is not worthy so you and Bucky moved on to more creative ideas-  the food arrives. 

 

“This looks incredible” you say while looking at the meal before you both. Bucky can hear the genuine excitement in your voice and it makes him feel proud. He’s picked a good restaurant, even without the help of Nat or Steve.  _ He’s still got it.  _

 

“The food or?” he teases. 

 

“Oh no, I was talking about the waiter”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but ultimately folds.  Within moments the table is filled with laughter. He can’t deny how great it feels to have someone match his sense of humor. And how hot it is to have someone tease him right back. 

 

Delicious food is devoured, wine is consumed, embarrassing stories are shared, and before he knows it Bucky finds himself standing outside your bedroom door. 

 

“So..” he says a little unsure of himself. He wants to come inside desperately but he doesn’t want to rush things with you. It’s not as swave of an opening line as he was hoping to have, but at least it’s something.  _ And not word vomit.  _

 

He watches as you laugh softly to yourself. It’s apparent you’re taking joy out of his sudden coyness. Bucky can’t help it though, he wants you so badly and he’s so close that it’s almost messing with him. 

 

Like that weird feeling you get when you’re about to accomplish something you’ve been working towards for years. Or maybe like you’ve always dreamed of going to Paris and you finally find yourself on a plane. It’s the slight hesitation that comes with the awe and rush of your greatest dreams coming true. 

 

“I can pretend we both don’t know what we’re doing and invite you in for coffee if you’d like?”

 

He’s glad to see that you haven’t lost your earlier edge. That was the innocent excuse most people used to spend the night. Let me come up for coffee and totaly not to have sex with you or anything like that...

 

“Coffee sounds great”

 

“Tastes even better” 

 

You words have him blushing. Their double meaning isn’t lost on him at all. Not to mention the way you’re looking at him too. He’s happily the gazelle once again about to enter the lion’s den. 

 

“I bet it’s real sweet” he says while following you in. You grin in response, glad to see he’s now playing along again. Instead of eyeing you like his prey, Bucky instead takes a suggestive tone with his words. It’s effect on you clear. 

 

With the sound of the door closing, and locking, behind you both the fun can truly begin. The air seems to get thicker as you both realize you’re finally alone. No team members to tease you, no innocent strangers to make uncomfortable with your longing glances and lingering touches, just you and Bucky. 

 

Two people who desperately want one another. All alone. It’s like the perfect storm. 

 

“Mhm just like honey Buck” you say while walking towards him. He bites his lip in an attempt to control himself while about a thousand different scenarios fill his mind.  _ God this is sinful.  _

 

“I think you need to back up a statement like that princess” he teases while mimicking your tone from earlier at dinner. As the words leave his lips he feels a rush run over his entire body. It feels so good to be so dirty.  _ Fuck has he been pent up.  _

 

By now his back is against the door and you only a few inches away. You’re closing in so to speak. The prey is cornered and you can finally pounce. He feels breathless in anticipation of your final strike. 

 

You tilt your head slightly and purse your lips, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” You’re such a tease he thinks to himself. Then next he asks himself why he loves it so much? You have him wrapped around your little finger and every second of it feels euphoric to him. 

 

Your body is pressed against his, his hard cock already grinding into you. Instinctively he moves his hands to your hips and pulls you even closer. Bucky watches the quick rise and fall of your chest, his effect on you clear. 

 

“So would you” he says. 

 

Finally his lips are on yours. The kiss is hot and wet as months of tension rise to the surface. It’s the kind of fevered kiss with tongues and open mouths. Neither of you waste time trying to mask your desire, you’ve done enough of that already. 

 

To your surprise he lifts you up and places you on your dresser. You back now pressing against the wall. With the serum even planes feel as light as feathers so he can’t resist picking you up and having your body wrapped around his. He’d stay like this forever if you’d let him. 

 

Your legs are wrapped around him now, much to his enjoyment, and his arms around your body. Both of you are like tangled vines in a jungle; desperate to cling to one another and growing wilder by the minute. 

His hands roam your body; running through your hair, moving up and down your sides, the boy is desperate. It’s as if he needs to make sure you’re truly there and not just a figment of his imagination. 

 

You’re not any better. You lips seem to kiss each and every inch of his skin; peppering down his jaw, sucking and nibbling on his neck, and even grazing his now bare chest. You seek to claim him in the same way he wants to claim you. 

 

Bucky’s hands are now at your thighs pushing your dress up slightly. You get the message and within seconds your dress is off. It’s scattered somewhere across the room along with Bucky’s clothing. The both of you now only in your undergarments. 

 

“You’re so beautiful” he says breathlessly. Once again it’s more cliché than he’d planned but truth be told it’s all his brain can seem to come up with at the moment. The sight of you like this had only been reserved for his wildest dreams. 

 

“Barnes” you plead. His full attention is suddenly too much for you. He smiles softly as he notices an adorable blush on your cheeks. Bucky feels honored to see you like this: so vulnerable. 

 

He decides to lighten the mood in hopes to make you gain back some confidence. With a wink he playfully says, “You’re supposed to tell me I ain’t so bad either princess” You begin to laugh and he swears he hears angels singing. 

 

Just as he’d hoped your looking at him with trouble in your eyes. He feels you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer. “You’re a lot better than that Buck. You’re soft and safe and beautiful all at once” you confess while holding his gaze. 

 

Bucky melts for you right then and there. If someone had told him a year ago that he’d be described as “soft” and “safe” he would’ve laughed harder than when he legally changed Sam’s name to Pigeon. Your words touch him in a way he never knew words could. 

 

_ He needs you more than ever now.  _

 

His lips are on yours again, the kiss just as hot and heavy as earlier. Bucky takes you in his arms and brings you to the bed. As much as he’d love to fuck you on every piece of funerture in this room, he wants to atleast start on the bed. 

 

The two of you move together as seamlessly as water down a stream. His body is on top of yours, naked and needy, while your own naked body rests below his. Bucky thinks he might explode into a million pieces as he feels your soft delicate skin against his. 

 

Just the way you’re looking up at him is enough. With just the look in your eyes you’re begging him to finally take you. He’s never known what it’s like to have someone want you like this. It makes him feel whole and terribly empty all at the same time. 

 

His brain tells him that the fix is having you wrapped around his cock. His voice is ragged, “(y/n)-” He only manages to say your name before you cut him off by nodding your head yes. 

 

“Bucky please” you say reading his mind. 

 

He doesn’t need to hear that twice. He wants too, oh fuck does he want to hear you beg for him, but doesn’t need too. With a kiss of his lips he enters inside of you, finally filling you up after months of pent up tension between you both. 

 

He moans from the sensation of being inside you. God it’s better than that one time Nat dragged him to McDonalds and he had his first taste of modern food. It’s otherworldly, purely euphoric,  _ and gonna be over soon if he doesn’t concentrate.  _

 

Bucky feels your nails digging into his back as you desperately try to pull him closer. Right now a sheet of paper couldn’t even fit between you both. You’re inseparable. 

 

“Fuck princess” he moans as you wrap your legs around him. It allows him to go even deeper inside of you and the feeling alone is enough to send him over the edge. You’re just as sensitive, “Bucky this feels so good”

 

Hearing you moan his name like that makes him feel dizzy. He starts to thrust faster in and out of you as he chases the high.  _ You look so pretty taking his cock like this it should be a crime. And you sound even better.  _

 

He doesn’t know how much longer he can last, hell he doesn’t even know how long it’s been. Bucky swears all time has stopped since the moment the door closed behind you both. This is a whole other timeline, one where he’s happy and there’s not one ounce of evil in the world. 

 

“Bucky please”

 

“Please what princess?”

 

“Cum inside of me...fill me up”

 

God he was only teasing but fuck is that a better answer than he ever could’ve imagined. Keep talking like that and he’ll have no other choice. He’d tease you further but he’s just as close.  _ He needs this. You. This pleasure you’re giving him.  _

 

Bucky moves his lips from yours, down to your neck, and then to your breasts. He’s greedy and wants to do anything he can to make you moan for him. As he sucks your nipples he feels you buck your hips. 

 

To send you over the edge he moves his metal hand to play with your clit. He knows the cold metal will send a delicious shiver down your spine. As much as he loves your breasts he can’t resist kissing you. 

 

With each small circle of his metal fingers he makes you moan right into his mouth. He is edges from the cliff, dancing on a hair-thin tightrope, doing a backflip off the bridge. _Your wish is about to come true._ _No pun intended._

 

As you throw your head back against the pillows Bucky empties ribbon after ribbon inside of you. The feeling of you clenching against him and cumming hard against his cock too much. His orgasm shakes through him like an earthquake. Bucky feels like someone pulled his “euphoric” lever so hard they broke it off. 

 

The boy is dizzy with pleasure, russian obscenities leaving his mouth, and panting. He was lost in his own storm and the only thing he could make out was you moaning just as loudly. You were just as much of a wanton mess as he was, your orgasm just as powerful. 

 

He’s searching his mind to say something, but he feels like you already know what’s in his heart. So in order to not ruin great sex with some cheesy one liner, and actually manage to make it through the night without making an idiot out of himself, he shuts his pretty little mouth. 

 

Bucky moves to lie down next to you. Pulling you into his chest and drinking in the feeling of being so close. _ Fuck could he get used to this.  _ To his surprise you say something. 

 

“You know this technically counted as cardio..so maybe we could go on “ _ runs” _ more often”

 

“It is recommended that you exercise daily..”

 

“Steve would be proud”

 

“Mhm no, Steve would be jealous”

 

The two of you can’t hold back your laughter, and the room is filled with its sweet noise. Bucky feels you tracing patterns lightly against his bare chest. Normally he would shudder at the thought of someone seeing all his scars, but he finds your touch warm. He likes it. 

 

As he listens to the slow rise and fall of your chest he’s sure you’re seconds away from sleep. He can’t blame you though, you two just did some  _ serious _ cardio, and even he is beginning to feel sleepy. 

 

“I love you James” you say as softly as a whisper. 

 

If it weren’t for the serum and how its heightened his abilities, Bucky’s sure he would’ve missed it. Your words were so soft and faint, but not their meaning. He places a soft kiss on your forehead, pulls you closer, and says “I love you too (y/n)”

 

For the first time in months Bucky finds himself able to fall asleep. His nightmares no longer have their normal grasp when you’re in his arms. And when you love him. Because Bucky’s known he’s loved you since the first time you looked at him and made him feel like he was more than a broken man with a dark past. Now, he’s laced with your love. 

  
  


 


End file.
